officialresidentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Troll Patrolling/@comment-5010741-20120602143738
Jayden was asleep in the bed. Tamara couldn't sleep, though. She was still thinking about the foggy vision of her parents. It was just like the last time she'd seen them. Minus Trixie. Trixie was dead. Because of her. "Mom! Please! Listen to me! I didn't--" "Shut the ~ up you-- you-- YOU KILLED TRIXIE! YOU AND YOUR STUPID FRIENDS!" "Mell, please, listen... Our daughter wouldn't... she..." "THEY SET THE HOUSE ON FIRE! YOU DID IT, TAMARA! YOU DID THIS! NEVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN, YOU BITCH!" Tamara didn't even feel anything anymore when she looked at that memory. Only a dull feeling of being split apart inside. But that had lessened over the years. "Are you crying?" whispered Flanze. "Huh?" she turned around. "Crying? I'm not--" She realized that she was. She buried her face in the pillow. "It's fine. You can tell me, you know." Tamara fought for a moment, then slowly rolled off the bed, as not to wake Jayden who was currently dreaming of fluffy pink squirrels. She and Flanze left the tent and sat outside, against a tree. "My family... as I was growing up... Didn't have the best income," she began. "I... was a good kid, for the most part... Until I fell in with the wrong crowd." She paused for a moment. "You know how I told Fai that he couldn't smoke on board, because even through the rough times I've had, I never picked one up?" Flanze nodded. "Yeah." The starlight reflected on his eyes, which were thoughtful. "And it was a lie?" "Yes," she admitted. "I did... things I'm not proud of. And Jayden, well, he just watched me. He tried to stop me. But I was wild..." She ripped out some grass and tossed it aside. Repeat. "Don't do that," Flanze said. "The grass doesn't like that. It's like ripping off their heads." "Oh. Sorry. I forgot you were plant-sensitive," she smiled a bit. "Anyways. So this one time... my group of 'friends' was on a drunken rampage. We crashed at my place. Someone left a lit cigarrette on the couch. My --- my--" she began to shake. "It was up in flames so fast," she was beginning to cry now. "Trixie..." Flanze put an arm around her. At first, she was hesitant to accept this gesture. She'd known him for four months, of course, but they'd never really gotten all friendly. Eventually, she leaned into him and took deep breaths to calm herself. "My mother wouldn't speak to me again. My father couldn't do anything, once she'd made up her mind. She said, 'it's either her or me.' And he chose... her..." "If I hadn't had Jayden, I would have been so alone." She wiped her nose. "I lived with him for a few years. Before, I hadn't even lived at home. I was just couch-hopping. But I felt like I had a home for the first time in a while. We found that we had some extra cash." She paused again to catch ber breath. "My dad sent me some money. I don't know why. It's not like my family was loaded. But it came with the message 'I'm sorry.' Obviously my mom didn't know. She would've gone on an angry rampage to find me. But Jayden suggested we buy this boat, see... It'd belonged to a friend of his, and it was really cheap because of that. He even knocked off a few more bucks for us when actually got it. It was called the Rendzevous. And I thought I'd be happy again." "But you're not?" Flanze asked. "The Rendzevous is gone..." Tamara stared at the grass. "I don't even know anymore..."